


Mickey Mouse Ears and Other Fantasies

by kittykatknits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Both Pairs, Cousin Incest, Dominant Jon, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Walt Disney World, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: The three of them are at Disney World, enjoying a vacation together. A chance purchase of Mickey Mouse ears just before going on the Haunted Mansion ride leads to them discovering Sansa's hidden kink. Robb and Jon then proceed to find and indulge all of Sansa's Disney fantasies.This is basically Disney porn. Come join me in the dumpster fire of shame.





	1. Robb

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Janina!!! I give you a Jon/Robb/Sansa threesome.
> 
> sansafeels- as promised, disney porn.
> 
> This first chapter is from Robb's POV. The second will be from Jon's.

Robb is pretty sure this all started with those stupid Mickey Mouse ears. Now, he was stuck watching ghosts dance around a ballroom while his cousin and little sister sucked each other’s faces off next to him. If he’d known putting on that hat would lead to Sansa practically sitting in his lap and grinding into him, then Robb would have worn it too. But, it’d been Jon who stumbled onto Sansa’s newly discovered Mickey Mouse kink which left him listening to a song about grinning ghosts.

The three of them were on a short vacation to Disney World together as they often were. It was one of Sansa’s favorite places to go, she had once told them it was as close to magic as she could get, with princesses and princes, songs and stories, and happily ever after. So, a couple times a year, they would take her to Disney World for face painting, character breakfasts, and rides. By now, there was probably no event or show they had not been too at least once. Robb and Jon came because it made her happy. He also loved the stolen moments in all the rides where he could kiss or show her other signs of affection in the open. Disney World was a special kind of magic for him too.

As the ride came to an end, Sansa moved back into her seat, telling Jon, “I love you, Mickey Mouse.”

“Oh, boy,” Jon replied, in a high-pitched Mickey Mouse imitation.

Robb made sure to dramatically roll his eyes while they were still in semi-darkness. 

As the ride ended, the three of them stepped out of the automated car and towards the exit. Sansa took his arm saying, “You too, Robb.”

He felt stunned, he was coming in second place to a hat with mouse ears on them. 

“Where to next, Sansa?” Jon asked.

They had begun walking towards the nearby country store in Liberty Square that Sansa loved to visit, it was the perfect mix of sweets and Christmas items for her. 

“I thought a bit of shopping and then to Pirates of the Caribbean, there shouldn’t be much of a wait with the parade starting soon.” He watched her touch Jon’s mouse ears before heading into the store. 

As they were walking towards their next stop, Sansa licking at a strawberry lemonade popsicle in between touching Jon’s stupid hat, Robb came to a decision. If Sansa had a Mickey Mouse kink, he was going to deliver and add in a bit of romance too.

Waiting in line, Robb pulled out his phone and opened the Disney World app, making a reservation for eight that night at Jikos. It was one of Sansa’s favorite restaurants and if they got there early, the animals would likely still be around. A few more clicks and Robb set up the honeymoon delivery package to their room at ten as well. Now, Robb just had to wait until they were leaving the park to finalize his plans.

The day went on, making sure to spend time on their favorites which pretty much meant what Sansa wanted to do, The Little Mermaid, Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Tom Sawyer’s Island, and so on.

As they were leaving the park for the day, Sansa asked, “Would either of you mind if we visited the Emporium?” She grabbed each of their hands, pulling them into the store on Main Street.

Robb smiled to himself, he knew she would want to stop there. Inside, the three of them split off to do shopping. He waited until Jon was looking through the Star Wars toys before heading into the adult clothing section, he knew exactly what he was looking for. After paying and making arrangements for the packages to be delivered to their room, he went looking for Sansa.

“Look, Robb, I’m trying to decide on which stuffed animals to get.” Sansa grinned up at him, pointing to a wall of plush Disney characters before putting her arm through his.

Secretly, he thought the hundred or so she already had was enough but he kept that opinion to himself. “As many as you want. I like that Minnie and Mickey over there, they look like a cute couple.”

Sansa’s eyes grew big and she glanced at him before grinning, devilishly. “I think we need three, one for each of us.” She picked up two Mickeys and a Minnie doll before walking towards a nearby cashier to pay.

He began chewing his lower lip, anticipating the fun the three of them would be having that night.

“Hey, Robb. I didn't know about the mouse thing.”

He glanced over, Jon was standing next to him. “Yeah, I know, don’t worry about it. I’ve got tonight all figured out.” He turned towards him, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, shit, Robb. You know we’re in a hotel right? This can’t be like last time.” 

“That wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know she’d get that excited?” He knew what Jon was talking about. They’d gone to see Batman versus Superman and he’d come home with costumes for the three of them a couple days later. 

“Sansa got to pretend to be Wonder Woman, of course she got excited,” said Jon. Even so, his voice told Robb he remembered that night quite fondly. “As long as no one calls hotel security on us.”

Sansa returned to them so Robb took her shopping bag as they left the Magic Kingdom behind for the day. A short while later, they were back at the Port Orleans Resort to change and rest before dinner. The hotel happened to be one of Sansa’s favorites, she loved taking the water taxi to Downtown Disney and going on surrey rides. Mostly, the surrey rides meant Jon and Robb did all the work up front, pedaling like mad on all the turns and hills, while Sansa rode in the back and rang the bell. 

As soon as they got back to their room, Sansa took out their new stuffed animals and placed them on their king bed, Minnie in the middle, of course. “Where shall we go for dinner? Boatwrights again or perhaps something at the Springs? I still don’t understand why they changed the name from Downtown Disney.” She was still very upset about that name change, seeming to view it as some sort of personal betrayal. 

“We haven’t been to Bongos yet this stay. I think there’s a couple new places we haven’t checked out yet too.” Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing that stupid hat. 

Robb felt smug. “We aren’t going to Bongos tonight, I made us reservations at Jikos for eight.”

Sansa let out a squeal of excitement before jumping into his arms. Robb pulled her up and felt her put her legs around his waist before giving her a hard kiss. He softly bit her lower lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the first chance he’d had to kiss her since they left their room that morning. “If we leave shortly, there’s plenty of time to look at the animals first.” He got another kiss for the suggestion.

At the Animal Kingdom Lodge, they spent well over an hour looking at the gathered zebras and giraffes that’d come for an evening visit. After, they split a bottle of South African wine and enjoyed their meal but skipped dessert, that waited for them back at their hotel.

They returned to their room to find roses on their bed, a bottle of champagne on ice, and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them. Robb got another kiss for the surprise. Jon poured each of them a glass of champagne while he went to make sure their door was completely locked and the front window blinds were closed. He did not want to give any other guests a show that night.

“This was a nice surprise,” said Jon, handing him a glass.

“Oh, no, this isn’t everything, not even close.” He smirked at his cousin, feeling proud of himself, before picking up the shopping bag on the bed. It had been delivered while they were out, just as he’d hoped. 

Robb pulled out a pair Mickey Mouse ears to match Jon’s first and put them on. He followed up next with two pairs of matching white gloves, handing one set to Jon. Finally, he pulled out a Minnie Mouse costume and handed it to Sansa. 

She accepted it, Robb could tell the exact moment Sansa understood what he intended from the way her eyes suddenly closed and the quiet hitch of her breath. 

“Go in the bathroom and change,” he instructed her. 

Sansa stared at both of them, dazed, before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

“Not bad. Works with the dolls she bought today as well,” said Jon, as he began removing his jeans and shirt.

“Really, man?” Robb looked at his ridiculous boxer shorts, dark blue with little Mickey Mouses on them. 

“What? We’re at Disney World, they seemed right.”

He looked down at his own underwear, dark grey boxer briefs, deciding it didn’t really matter. Robb knew they’d be naked soon enough anyways.

They had just finished putting on the white gloves when Sansa stepped out of the bathroom, stopping a few feet away. She had on her own pair of mouse ears, a red bow with white polka dots attached. Her narrow top was black with white lace along the hem and another big red bow tucked between her lovely tits. The mini skirt barely covered her hips, ending just where her thighs started with a pair of black shorts peeking out.

“Oh, boy” said Jon, in that ridiculous high-pitched Mickey Mouse voice of his.

Robb ignored it, feeling generous. He loved Jon dearly, he was his best friend and more a brother than anything but the man was a dork. “Those shorts can come off, you won’t be needing them,” he told her.

Sansa said nothing, hands on her hips, head bent to the side. She pursed her lips briefly and one eyebrow arched. “No. I just got dressed. Take yours off, all I want are the ears and gloves.” 

That wasn’t part of Robb’s plan but he did as instructed, could see Jon doing the same from the corner of his eye. His cousin began slowly stroking his cock. 

She stepped towards them. “Minnie has two very good boys.” She pulled Jon’s hand off his cock. “I didn’t give you permission to do that,” she said beginning to stroke both of them in unison.

Robb leaned in to give her a hard kiss, stopping her movements as well. He didn’t want to come so soon. Jon pulled the little black shorts off her and tossed them away.

“Robb, our Minnie is a very good girl, she wore nothing under those shorts.” He went to his knees, kissing her thighs. 

Sansa leaned into Robb slightly before putting her hands on Jon’s mouse ears. He knew what she wanted but he wasn’t quite ready for it yet. “I don’t think so, Jon. Minnie never told us how she felt about Mickey Mouse and we almost missed out on tonight’s fun.”

He pulled away from her, moving towards her back to lift up her skirts. Sansa’s perfect ass was bare for him. Robb palmed each cheek with his white gloves, giving them a gentle squeeze. Jon stood up to pull at the elastic of Sansa’s top to lick and suck her tits. 

Her head rolled back, falling onto his chest before gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Your Minnie is very naughty. I need to be punished.” Sansa began to grind her ass into his cock. 

Robb shivered then cupped one of her hips. “Jon, keep her still for me. Minnie says she needs to be punished.”

He stroked her cheek, enjoying the sight of his white glove against her skin.  _ Smack!  _ His hand landed on one cheek which he began to gently rub. Her breath hitched before she let out a soft moan.

Jon looked at him past her shoulder. “I think our Minnie needs another.”

Robb delivered a series of kisses along her neck and shoulders, enjoying the build up before his hand landed on the other cheek.  _ Smack! _

“What does Minnie want now?” He whispered into her ear.

She placed a foot on the bed and grabbed Jon’s mouse ears, pushing him to his knees. “I want one Mickey here,” she said and then reached around to grab at his hips and pull at him before continuing, “and my other Mickey here.” 

Robb could tell when Jon’s tongue made contact from her loud moan. The man loved going down on her and would sometimes go at it until she forced him to stop. He followed Jon, sitting down until her lovely ass was before him. Robb lightly kissed her cheeks before licking at her tight hole. He knew what she’d be asking for soon enough.

Her moans grew louder and she began to gyrate between the two of them before crying out as she came. Robb felt rather than saw Sansa push Jon away from her.

“Robb, I want you to get on the bed.”

He obliged, quickly moving to lay as she’d told him. Sansa followed, moving until she sat astride him.

“Does Mickey Mouse want his Minnie?” She asked, her finger grazing up and down his chest. 

“Fuck yes,” he answered, barely able to get the words out. He settled his hands on her hips, enjoying the image of Sansa before him as she impaled herself on his cock. He grunted at her first movements. 

“Jon, I want my other Mickey too,” she called out, before leaning down to kiss him once again. 

He returned the kiss and began to stroke her clit as she moved, still keeping the pace slow. 

The bed shifted slightly, letting Robb know Jon had joined them. He flung the bottle of lube away before taking Sansa’s chin to kiss her. Robb kept up his ministrations on her clit while another hand squeezed her hip to momentarily still them. He watched Jon slowly pushing inside her, his loud grunt letting Robb know when he was fully sheathed.  

Together, they began moving in a rhythm with Sansa between them, listening to the sighs and mews of pleasure that escaped her lips. 

“Does Minnie like getting fucked by two Mickey Mouses at once?” he asked her before taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Yes..yes..don’t stop,” she panted.

“What’s it like to have two cocks in you at once? Should we go faster?” Jon asked.

Sansa did not respond, her head falling forward until her hair spread across his chest. Robb pulled his finger from her clit. “Answer his question. Should we go faster?”

“Yes..faster..make me come..” she cried out.

Robb moved his finger back to stroke at her once more, he knew he was getting close.  He kept up his movements in time with Jon, the two of them pushing in and out of her, faster and faster as they drew closer. 

Sansa began screaming then as her orgasm came over her. 

“Fuck,” Robb said with a final grunt as he followed after.

Jon finished a moment later, stilling as he spilled in Sansa. 

She collapsed on his chest. Robb put one arm around her, using the other to pet her hair. Jon kissed her back and slowly pulled out of her. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to get a washcloth,” said Jon, moving towards the bathroom sink. 

“Well, did you enjoy being Minnie Mouse?” 

“I loved it, that was a wonderful surprise,” Sansa murmured. 

“How are you feeling, Sansa?” Jon asked as he cleaned her with the damp cloth. “Are you hurting at all?”

“No, I’m wonderful. Deliriously happy.”

Jon flung the wash cloth away before laying on the bed next to them. Sansa had not moved, still draped across his chest.

“I love you both, so much,” she said, lazily grinning .

Jon moved her so she was settled between the two of them. “We love you too, Sansa.”

“Very much so,” Robb confirmed, stroking the hair from her face. 

Sansa’s eyes were already closed as she grew drowsy, still wearing her costume and mouse ears. “What special plans did you make for me tomorrow night?” She asked just before drifting off to sleep.

Jon and Robb looked at each other, surprised. They had no idea. 

****

Jon waited until he was certain Robb had fallen asleep before going to get his phone. He wanted to plan something perfect for tomorrow night. 


	2. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought to make this a humorous chapter but then this picture happened: [ Jon and Robb in suits...oh dear lord...](http://kittykatknits.tumblr.com/post/160889546677/robbxsansafanfic-suit-tie-poiseand-dear)

Jon shoved the last chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth before rubbing his eyes. He’d been sitting in the dark for over an hour, looking at the attraction list for Magic Kingdom for an idea, any idea. Robb was usually the one who came up with all of their role play games for Sansa, the man had a knack for it. The one time Jon had dreamed something up was the infamous Smurf debacle six months ago. They’d been blue for three days afterwards and he’d had to helpfully point out that the body dye kit had not come with a manufacturer’s warning. Sansa had made them wear the white pants and hat the entire time too. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Robb to never speak of that weekend again. 

A groggily whispered, “Jon…” came from the nearby bed. 

He ran his fingers through the curls on his head before setting the phone back on the table and getting up. Jon slid back into the bed, laying on his side with Sansa curled up next to him. The rustle of sheets told him Robb had rolled over in his sleep, unconsciously following Sansa’s movements. 

“I’m here, love, go back to sleep,” he quietly murmured. Her breathing evened, Sansa had drifted back off. She had a knack for knowing when one of them had left her side, seeming to need them both close by ever since the three of them had begun to share a bed together. 

He still remembered that long ago day when Sansa had firmly announced her decision to marry the both of them. She’d been all of seven, the two of them only a year older and not a one understanding what marriage truly meant. But, Sansa had known the truth even then. As Jon drifted to sleep, his final thought was that he still had not found any ideas for the next evening.

The next morning found the three of them back at the Magic Kingdom, enjoying a character breakfast at Cinderella’s Royal Table before embarking on that day’s entertainment. Sansa was dressed in a short skirt and matching halter top, her hair pulled back in a braid. Jon would rather have eaten her for breakfast than the eggs and pancakes they’d been served.

Sansa had spent most of the meal talking with Snow White, Princess Aurora and the other characters as they had come to visit their table. She’d flirted a bit with Prince Philip too, Jon had been pleased to see Robb had also not approved.

“I wonder if Disney will ever come out with a bad boy prince,” Sansa said musingly, more to herself than either of them.

That piqued his interest. “How so?”

Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “They’re all so...good. Why can’t a pirate be one of the princes?”

Jon knew exactly what  they would be doing that night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, hiding it under the table to see if reservations could be made. Luckily, one appointment was left, so he took it before slipping his phone back in his pocket.

After eating, Sansa got up to go the the restroom, leaving him and Robb the first chance to talk alone. He took a sip of his coffee, feeling satisfied.

“Jon, I have no idea what we’re going to do tonight. We got lucky with the mouse ears thing.” He’d noticed Robb had decided to wear that hat again today, no doubt hoping to get an extra bit of attention from Sansa. “She’s been every princess. All we have left is the Disney Junior characters.” He cracked a grin before snickering, “I guess we could be Special Agent Oso.”

Jon snorted. “I don’t think either of us could play the part of a unique, stuffed bear.”

Robb laughed before answering, “Yeah, besides there probably isn’t a single adult-sized furry costume anywhere on Disney World property, for people who don’t work here anyways.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea.”

“It doesn’t involve us turning blue again does it?”

Jon closed his eyes, exasperated. “I had thought we would never talk about that.”

Robb laughed once more. “No, you thought we would never talk about. I intend to bring it up quite a few times over the next several years. So, what is it?” He sat back in his seat, an idea coming to him. “No wait, let me guess. Star Wars and the Princess Leia slave costume. Am I right?”

Jon grimaced, not wanting to admit it. “In my defense, we would have made great storm troopers.”

Robb nodded sagely, “We really would have. I’d have been Darth Vader, obviously.”

He rolled his eyes. “That is not, in any way, the slightest bit obvious. Besides, I have something else in mind.” Jon proceeded to tell Robb what he intended, pleased at his approval. No, Jon could not do role playing and dress up the way Robb and Sansa could, but there was something else he was very good at. 

They went on rides missed the day before, Space Mountain twice so Sansa could sit next to each of them. Of course, Sansa wanted to revisit the Haunted Mansion but this time, he was the one forced to watch her grind into Robb during the ride. Jon made a mental note to burn the Mickey Mouse hats when they returned home. 

They walked leisurely towards Pirates of the Caribbean while Sansa ate her Dole Whip, giving him and Robb the occasional taste. He fought off a self-satisfied grin watching her play with some of the pirate toys in the gift area. 

“Should we tell her?”

He glanced towards Robb, shaking his head. “No, let her figure it out.” 

After she finished eating, they went on the ride, Jon was sure to place her so she sat between them. They usually went on it two or three times every visit, it had become their group favorite.

Sansa reached out, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. “What shall we do next?”

He glanced towards Robb, making eye contact, before shifting his attention to Sansa. “We made you an appointment. After that, we go.”

Sansa stopped in the middle of the exit area, confused. “An appointment for what?”

He pulled her along. “You’ll see.”

They took her to the Pirates League, enjoying her squeal of delight once she realized what had been planned.

“I’m going to be a mermaid, I love Ariel,” she said excitedly, hugging them both before disappearing for her makeover appointment.

He and Robb went over to sit at a nearby bench to chat until Sansa emerged a little under thirty minutes later. She looked stunning, her hair was loose, falling down her back with a flower clip pulling up one side, just as Ariel wore in the cartoon. Her eyes were decorated with a lovely shimmering powder, different shades of blue and teal. The makeup went down her cheeks, forming pretty little scales. 

“You look incredible,” said Robb, standing up. 

Jon complimented her as well before giving her a light kiss. He deliberately did not push it with Robb there. The two of them looked like siblings, they were alway careful with the amount of affection they displayed in public. In all their years, Robb had never expressed jealousy over it but he knew it still hurt his cousin.

With Sansa’s makeover done, they left the park and returned to their room via the buses. Jon felt a burst of arousal come on him once they were back in their rooms, the evening would be starting soon. 

“I want you to go kiss Robb,” he instructed as soon as their room door shot. 

Sansa stared at him, taken aback.

He walked towards her. “Go on, do as you're told. Be a good girl, Sansa.”

She smirked, beginning to understand, and went to go kiss Robb. He took it in, Jon had always loved watching the two of them together.

“So well behaved, our little Sansa. Now go kiss Jon, it’s his turn.” He stroked her lips briefly before pushing her back towards him.

Jon took his turn, kissing her, hard and controlling. “You need to change for dinner.” He went towards the little closet in their room, pulling out her mermaid dress, or at least that’s what Sansa called it. Jon just thought it made her tits look extra delicious. It was a rich, dark blue and sleeveless with a plunging neckline. The dress hugged her curves, showing off Sansa’s waist and hips before flaring out. “You’ll wear this,” he told her, handing her the dress.

“Put these on too,” Robb commanded her, placing a matching set of dark blue bra and panties on the bed close to her.

All three of them changed for dinner. He wore a dark grey suit and Robb wore black. It was a bit warmer than he would prefer in the Florida spring weather but Jon didn’t mind. He knew how Sansa liked to play. He studied her as she changed, looking for any signs of upset or discomfort. But, when she gave him a devilish grin, his worry disappeared. 

They left to take the water taxi down to the Springs to eat at Paradiso 37, another one of Sansa’s favorite restaurants. Robb chose Sansa’s wine for her and he ordered her dinner. She did not complain or utter a word of protest, keeping to the rules. 

After their meal was done, the three of them returned to their hotel, stopping at the French Quarter resort right next to their own. The two locations were next to each other on a river. Visitors could easily travel between the two locations by a series of footpaths and bridges. It was a relaxing twenty minute walk, with few people about at the later hour. 

They strolled along the riverfront, Sansa between them and holding each of their hands. They chatted about their day and listened to Sansa talk over what she wished for them to do tomorrow. Jon didn’t particularly care, as long as she was happy. 

“We should do the Kilimanjaro Safaris twice, once at the beginning and once at the end.” Sansa nodded her head with a serious air, as if this was an important decision.

“Of course we will.  A Bug’s Life too,” Robb answered her, pulling up her hand to kiss it. 

Less than a minute later, they were in a covered area created by the bridges that crossed the river. Jon looked around to make certain they were alone before pushing Sansa back towards the wall, letting her rest against the cool bricks. 

“Take off your panties and give them to me,” he ordered her, blocking her between him and the wall so she could not leave.

“And your bra, Sansa. We’ll take that too,” Robb ordered her. 

Sansa slowly closed and opened her eyes, two twin pools of desire. She licked her lips before sliding up the skirts of her gown to give him her blue silken panties. He put them in his pocket without looking away from her. 

“You’re not done yet,” he reminded her. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Robb looking around to make sure they would not be discovered while Sansa’s focus was on him. 

She reached in back, trying to remove it without taking off her dress. Jon smirked, realizing why Robb had asked, Sansa would not be able too. 

“I’m growing impatient,” said Robb, next to him. 

Jon cupped one cheek of her ass and give a light pinch, a reminder of her punishment if she did not do what was asked. “You heard him.”

“My dress is in the way,” she said, breathily.

“Take it off then.”

Sansa stopped moving, she had not expected that. “Someone might see.”

Jon did not respond, turning her slightly so he could unzip the back of her dress and unsnap her bra. His hand spread over the exposed skin of her back, stroking. “Do it.”

“There’s no one here but us, Sansa, and we would be blocking anyone who did come on us. You’re safe,” Robb reassured her. He always had been the sweet one. 

She pulled the top of her gown off and removed her bra, handing it to Robb 

They were mostly in shadows but could see her exposed skin well enough. “So beautiful,” he murmured before cupping one breast in his hand and lightly circling the nipple. 

Next to him, Robb began to lick and suck at the other. They needed to get back to their room or the three of them really would be in danger of giving other resort guests a show. 

“Put your dress back on, Sansa. We need to go.” 

He helped her zip it back up and the three of them finished the walk to their room. As they neared it, Jon grabbed and pulled her into his arms, carrying her the last bit across the threshold. Her excited shriek got his cock even harder. 

He set her down so she faced them. “Show us how wet you are, Sansa,” he ordered. 

She lifted her skirts high enough to show them her cunt, spreading her legs just enough to give them the smallest glimpse of the pink hidden away. Sansa slid one hand between the folds of her legs, letting a small moan slip from her as she did. 

She pulled her hand away, showing him the wetness on her fingers. “For you, Jon,” she murmured. 

He licked and sucked at her fingers, enjoying the taste of her. Her breath hitched and her jaw went slack as she watched him. Jon could see Robb taking off his shoes and jacket before removing his tie. Jon wondered how long he would last, the man had never been as good at this game as he was. 

“Ask for a kiss, Sansa,” he told he after removing her fingers from his mouth with a final lick.

“Will you kiss me, Jon?”

He shook his head at her, slowly. “Please. You know better than that.”

“Will you kiss me, Jon, please?” Her voice trembled.

He slowly looked her up and down, as if deciding. “I think I will.”

Jon put one hand on her hip and another in her hair. He could smell the citrus scent of her shampoo and see the colors of her mermaid makeup up close, shimmering in the room’s light. He bit her lip and gave her a hard kiss, tasting the faint trace of her wine. 

He pusher her away from him, pleased to see her lick her lips and begin panting.

“I’m not going to bother with any asking. Come here, Sansa.” Robb grabbed her, dragging her the few steps until she stood before him. He put his hands on her waist and began kissing with enough force he was pushing her back some. “Take of your dress now.” 

Sansa moved away from them, turning around so she faced away from them. She slowly unzipped her dress, baring the skin of her back as the sides of her gown fell away. Sansa stroked along her side, down her waist and hips, letting the dress pool at her feet. She turned back around, stepping away from the fabric at her feet. “I left my heels on,” she purred at them. 

Jon began to kiss just below her ear, moving lower along her jaw and down her neck, licking along her collarbone. 

Sansa’s hand stroked up his cock before settling on his belt. “Do I have your permission to take this off?”

Jon wanted to scream out a loud yes but he restrained himself. “Permission granted. Go slow.” His voice had grown husky with arousal.

Sansa pulled the prong from its hole and slid the strap through the belt loop before undoing the button at the top of his trousers and his zipper. She cupped him one more time before untucking his shirt. Jon almost felt dizzy when she did that. 

Robb had joined them, his shirt missing. He said nothing, choosing to lick and suck at the pink skin of her breast, gently biting her nipple once. 

“Go sit on the bed, Sansa, and spread your legs for us.”

She did as told, sitting on the bed, using one hand to spread the lips of her cunt, letting them see the pink inside, glistening from her arousal. “Will one of you put your mouth on me?”

“Please,” he reminded her.

Sansa bent her head down, looking contrite. “Will one of you please put your mouth on me? I want to come so bad,” she pleaded. 

Jon had been prepared to refuse her request, that was twice she had forgotten to ask politely. But, Robb dived forward, getting to his knees. The man wasn’t going to last much longer. He could tell when Robb’s tongue began to lick at her from the moans Sansa was giving them.  Jon undid the buttons of his dress shirt, pulling it off, before going to sit behind Sansa, letting her rest her weight against him. 

“Do you like that, you naughty girl, letting him fuck you with his tongue?” He kissed the exposed part of her neck, just behind her ear. She looked at him a bit, her gaze unfocused and her lips open, the pink tip of her tongue out. “How does it feel to have your brother licking and sucking at your clit?”

Sansa’s moans grew louder as her legs wrapped around Robb’s head. Her back arched and she gave another cry. Robb pulled away from her, his face and beard glistening.  

“Lay down, I want my turn. Spread your legs for me,” he commanded, giving Sansa room to lay across the bed. Her legs were spread before him. 

Jon dived in, he had been thinking on this the entire day. His tongue went to work, licking down her pink slit before settling on her clit, lightly stroking and sucking. It doesn’t take long until she’s bucking against him so he puts an arm around one thigh to hold her still. Sansa stilled before shoving at his shoulder with her feet.

He looks up at her through the red curls of her cunt. “No, I’m not done yet.” Jon hummed against her before returning to lick at her once more. “Beg, Sansa. I want to hear you.”

“Jon...please...please….make me come...I want,” she keened. 

It was quick, she began rotating and gyrating her hips against his mouth, he could hear high-pitched wails coming from her. He pulled away and kissed up her mound, through the curls and up to her pelvis. 

Suddenly, Robb was shoving him away. “Sorry, brother. I’m done with the game,” he growled before getting in between Sansa’s legs.  He whispered something to Sansa that he could not hear. She giggled before putting her legs around his hips. 

Jon’s face twisted, he was not at all ready for their game to be done. He moved off the bed to stand up, removing the rest of his clothes. He licked his lips, enjoying the wet sound of their flesh smacking together.  He waited patiently until Robb lost himself, settling into a fast rhythm before climbing back on the bed and promptly slapping the man’s ass.

Robb stopped moving, his weight resting on his forearms, and looked at him. His pupils were blown from arousal and sweat had begun to bead on his forehead. “What the fuck,” he exclaimed. 

Jon gave him an innocent look but said nothing.  

Sansa turned Robb’s face so he was looking at her again before kissing his lips. “Fuck me brother, my darling Robb. Don’t stop…”

Robb returned her kiss. Jon watched them until he was certain they were no longer noticing and slapped Robb’s ass once more. This time, it only stirred the man on. He began grunting with every movement of his hips against Sansa, muffling the wet sounds of their movements. Jon began stroking himself, lost in the spread of Sansa’s flush down her chest. Eventually, Robb stilled and came with a roar. He gave her a final kiss before moving to lay on his back.

Jon’s patience was at an end. “On your hands and knees, Sansa. Now.” He let her get up and move, backing up against his pelvis. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Jon stroked her back, up towards her shoulders and back down, before settling on one hip. He stroked his cock against her slick folds, coating himself before entering her. He stilled, enjoying the walls of her cunt against him, before slowly moving. Sansa let out a groan, gently thrusting against him. He kissed down her back, following the path just set by his hands. 

“Jon...faster...please..faster… she pleads, her voice gone low with desire. 

He does as asked, going faster and harder than before, his hands tightly gripping her hips. Distantly, he hoped to leave bruises for him to find later. Sansa arches her back, moving against him, cries of pleasure coming from her. He can see Robb kissing her shoulder while stroking her breasts as they heave from their movements. 

Their wet sounds and shared cries only add to his pleasure, Jon knows he won’t last much longer. As if sensing it, Robb begins to play with Sansa’s clit, stroking her to further pleasure. Jon lets go, grunting as he spills in her, hlis heart loudly hammering away. 

He pulls out, collapsing on Sansa’s other side, away from Robb. He can see the other man flipping Sansa over, making sure she is comfortable. 

“Are you alright, my darling girl?” he asks her, voice gentle now. 

Her eyes are half-lidded as she strokes his arm. “Sated. Satisfied. Loved.”

Robb moves until he is laying on his side. “You’re always loved, Sansa. Always,” he coos into her ear. 

“Can I ask….” Her voice trails off.

“What is it, my love?” Jon asks.

“Tomorrow. I wondered what had been planned for tomorrow.”

Jon’s eyes opened wide. He had no idea.

“We’re going to the Animal Kingdom tomorrow, Sansa. What would you like to do?” Jon gave his brother a silent prayer for coming up with that.

Sansa giggled. “Well, if you remember they have the dinosaur exhibits. So, I have an idea of what we could do…”

Jon cringed, listening to Sansa’s plans. This could be worse than the Smurf debacle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is up next....


End file.
